


Ella's Letter

by mellusene



Series: Runaway Liar [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Pretty Little Liars, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellusene/pseuds/mellusene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella finds a letter that Aria left for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ella's Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> This is a short one shot that I came up with while thinking about how much I hate Ezra. I was like 'If Aria's parents don't have the balls to kick Ezra's butt, who would?' Maybe her soulmates? So, this is a glimpse into the universe that sprung to life in my head. Warning: Ezria lovers: This is not for you!  
> This fic is set in a universe where the first words your soulmate(s) says to you are tattooed on your body, in their handwriting. Most people have soulmarks from birth, some get some later in life, and on rare occasions some people have two sets of words representing two soulmates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or Captain America, or The Avengers. I do not own the 'soulmarks' concept, that part was inspired by amusewithaview. I do however own the story woven in between.

 

Ella's Letter

Ella Montgomery was just slipping into bed. It had been a _long_ day. It always was when you worked with teenagers. When she laid her head on her pillow, she heard a crinkling sound. She reached over to turn her bedside lamp back on, and reached under her pillow to see what had made the noise. It was an envelope, addressed to her in Aria's hand, with the additional warning: _Do not show to anyone else. Do not open in a room with a cellphone, a computer, or a window. Do not read out loud. Destroy after reading._  
Confused but not able to think of a reason why she shouldn't indulge Aria, Ella got out of bed and headed into her bathroom. She shut the door and sat on the closed toilet lid. She turned the envelope over and opened it, pulling out what looked like a long letter. Ella unfolded the ruled notebook paper with writing on both sides. She began reading.

+

_Dear Mom,_   
_By the time you read this I'll be gone. Don't worry about me; I'm fine. At least physically. I left on my own in order to protect myself. Hopefully my leaving will protect my family and friends as well. As for the notes on the envelope: 'A,' never left. Mona wasn't 'A,' or was only a part of it. We've all been running around scared out of out minds, without a clue what to do, and under vicious threats not to tell anyone. All of us have been played, and I think Ezra might be a part of it._

_Yes, you were right about Ezra. He wasn't a good guy. You know the worst part? I thought he was my_ soulmate _. All along, since before I had even_ met _him he's been stalking me. He found out what I liked. What music I listen to. What I like to read. Somehow he learned what my words were. I only realized how thoroughly he played me a few hours ago, and I'm_ still _coming up with instances where he tricked me. He even engineered how we met; The whole time he was playing a role._  
 _I thought I was so cool and mature when we got back from Reykjavik, and I took a fake id to a bar to get a beer. He showed up and sat next to me. He said to me:_ “Hey doll, how's a dame like you end up in a place like this?” _I was so shocked! I had finally met my soulmate!_  
 _I said,_ “That the best you can do, Brown Eyes?” _he smiled and distracted me. We ended up making out in the mens' room. I didn't even_ think _about asking to see my words on his body until after I got home. I really thought he was my soulmate. The character he portrayed was so perfect for me. And eventually he showed me 'my words,' I can only guess he got them tattooed on after our first meeting._  
 _How do I know he wasn't my soulmate, you're wondering? The answer is both convoluted and simple at the same time. We were staying at our cabin in the woods a couple hours away from Rosewood. I woke up when I felt a sharp stinging/burning sensation on the right side of my ribs in the exact same place as my first words started, just on the other side of my rib cage. I lifted my nightgown and saw that we had_ another _soulmate! There were another set of words written down my side. I looked around to find Ezra, and didn't see him. Then he popped up behind me. I threw myself into his arms, full of joy at the manifestation of a new Soul Mark. We had been twice blessed by the universe, and you_ know _how rare that is._  
 _Ezra asked me what was going on. I looked at him incredulously, and asked him why he wasn't as exited as I was._

 _You remember how_ obsessed _I was with soulmarks when I was younger. I was so upset at being born unmarked that I was determined to learn everything there was to know. It's pretty common knowledge now a days though: If a met and marked pair get a second soulmark they get it at the same time in the same place. It's different between them of course, each usually has a differing phrase depending on what words their third, first speaks to them. He acted like he didn't have a clue. I reached under his sweater and felt his sides. They were both cold, while my new soulmark still_ burned _, heating up the skin around it. I stripped his shirt from him, ignoring his confusion._  
 _He got huffy, and said he was going to take a walk. I was wondering around the cabin, completely mystified, when I saw a meat cookbook on the coffee table; Odd thing to have in a_ Vegan _household no? It contained a manuscript of a book Ezra was writing. I was about Allison. Ezra had initially insinuated himself into my life to get info for his book. He had things in there that as_ my soulmate _, I had told him in confidence. Things about me, you, dad, my friends..._  
 _I can't even describe how I felt at that moment. I was hyperventilating so hard at all these realizations that I almost passed out. Then I started getting_ mad _. If he had come through the door at that moment I would have_ killed _him. This thought was one of the reasons I'm gone. I am a peaceful person, you know I don't like violence. But if I ever see that_ bastard _again I WILL kill him, and I'd rather not spend the rest of my life in prison._  
 _I won't tell you everything I did on the way out. I should tell you I emptied out my college fund as soon as the bank opened this morning. Or at least I plan to after leaving this note for you. Don't try to call my phone; I destroyed it. You won't be able to trace my car; I left it at the house. Anything you could use to find me, 'A' and/or Ezra could use too. That's why I'm leaving this letter for you, and a few more for some of the others._  
 _I want you to know that I am okay. Well, I'm not okay, I'm a freaking mess, but I'm not dead. No one took me. This isn't like Allison. I'm smart. You raised me well enough. I have enough cash to get far away from here, and I promise to try to find a life and be happy. But I can't risk staying there, with you, for so many reasons. I really wish I could. I wish I could be there right now with you, and that you could dry my tears and make everything better. There's just no way I can risk myself and everyone I love by staying here in the grasp of villains so foul._  
 _It broke me. What he has done broke something, deep inside. I woke up yesterday as Aria Montgomery, but now I am someone very different from her. I'm still your daughter, I_ always _will be, but my soul has_ shattered _. Maybe one day I will be able to put it back together, but right now I am_ barely _human. I am just this shattered monster. A_ coward _who would rather run, than stand and face the music._  
 _I left a note at the station for Detective Holbrook, as well so they don't think I just disappeared, or that someone, here... there hurt me._  
 _Maybe one day, many years from now, it will be safe for me to contact you and let you know that I'm alright. Who knows, maybe I'll find my soulmates out there, somewhere._  
 _All my love, forever and ever._  
 _Your daughter,_  
 _Aria_

+

A soft whisper of sound breathed through the room as a tear landed on the letter. Ella couldn't believe it. She was in shock. _It couldn't be true._ None of it!  
Ella's head bowed as she clinched the letter in one hand, the other hand going to her mouth to stifle her anguished cries. Because _deep down_ she knew it was true. Deep in that place where her motherly instincts dwell. The place that had been twinging in increased distress, knowing something was _off_ these last few years. Because she _knew_ something was wrong, but she just couldn't figure out _what_ it was. The same instincts that had _burned_ through her when she found out her _daughter_ was _dating_ her _High School English Teacher!_ _At fifteen years old!!_ She knew _something_ was wrong, but she had _never imagined_ that it was something like _this?!_  
A growl broke free as Ella jumped back to her feet. Aria wouldn't need to worry about going to prison for murder because Ella _was going to kill him herself!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts!


End file.
